Erudite to Dauntless
by iamvanitheinitiate
Summary: This is a story about Adelaide and her twin brother Mason who transfer from Erudite to Dauntless. They meet up with some familiar characters on the way... This is a no war story. I suck at summaries, anyway, please read rate and review. It would mean the world! THANKS!
1. Intro

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Thanks so much for reading my first fanfic (ever). I would really appreciate it if you reviewed or rated it... So to clarify from my suckish summary, this story is about a girl named Addie (Adelaide) who transfers to Dauntless along with her twin brother and their lives start to intertwine with the characters that we already know (and love). This chapter is just a test to see if you guys like the plot or not...**

**OH! Also, I would love some plot ideas!**

**XO -Vani**

* * *

Addie's POV

I wake up to the blaring of an alarm in my light blue bedroom. Putting on my (fake) blue spectacles, I get changed into a dark blue dress and a blue interview jacket and then head downstairs.

Today is the day my twin brother, Mason, and I choose which faction we want to be in for the rest of our lives. My aptitude test giver, Tori from Dauntless, said that I am Divergent for Dauntless and Erudite. She said that I shouldn't tell anyone because it is dangerous. I (being the Erudite I am) went to the library and did not find anything about why being Divergent is so dangerous…

"Good Morning Mother," I say shaking her hand, the normal Erudite greeting.

"Good Morning Adelaide," she responds. "Good luck today."

"Thanks," I murmur

"We'll love you no matter what, you know that right?"

I nod. I know this is true because we go visit my eldest brother Kenneth in Candor and my sister Cassidy in Dauntless. My eldest sister, Rebecca, was the only one to stay in Erudite. My last brother, Aiden, is factionless because he did some not so nice things to Mason and I. **(A/N: More on that later...)**

(Yes my parents had six kids...deal with it.)

My brother, Mason, comes downstairs, his spectacles and hair askew and refuses breakfast. Our parents then force us into the car and to the choosing ceremony.

Here goes nothing…

* * *

When we reach the hall, Mason and I stand next to each other on the concentric circle furthest from the center containing the five bowls in which each of us will drip our blood into.

Should I stay in Erudite with my family and subject myself to a life of knowledge or learn to be strong and free in Dauntless. My blue dress, now slick with sweat, clings to my back. I try to focus on the speaker, Johanna Reyes from Amity, but end up staring at the bowls.

I am knocked out of my daydreaming when I see the Candor girl next to me walk up to the stage. Only when I hear Johanna call, "Adelaide Irey," is when I realize how _terrified_ I am.

I slowly make my way to the center and accept the knife I'm given. I look at my parents, then at Mason. He nods as if to say," It's ok to leave."

I close my eyes and slowly drag the blade against my palm.


	2. Dauntless

**Chapter 2! Already 5 views and I literally just posted this. Thank you guys so much. Here's chapter two for your reading pleasure. I told you in the summary that everyone would tie together and you need to look for clues (ESPECIALLY THROUGH THIS CHAPTER) for which they all are related. **

**ALSO: the first person to review will get a character in the story named after them. You just have to give me a name, faction, and somewhat of a backstory (like if they relate to other KNOWN characters or not).**

**XOXO -Vani**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, I'm pretty sure I'd not still be in high school...**

Tris' POV

_It's been 4 __**(See what I did there :P)**__ years since I've been made a Dauntless member. How the years went by. Christina and Will got married a month ago, Zeke and Shauna are married, Uriah and Marlene have started dating, and Tobias and I are taking it slow. I still have my fear of intimacy…_

I'm broken from my reverie when Tobias comes behind me and whispers, "You look beautiful today."

I turn around and press my lips to his. The kiss quickly turns intense. I run my fingers through his hair and his hands find my waist. We sit there kissing for a while when I hear a knock at the door. Tobias groans and picks me up, bridal style, and opens the door. When we open it, it is none other than Christina.

"Tris! Four! What _were_ you guys doing?" she says wiggling her eyebrows and smirking, "you both are a mess."

I look in the mirror next to the door and see that she's right. I'm about to make a comeback but Tobias beats me too it.

"For your information, _Christina_, we weren't doing what you're suggesting. Just kissing." He sets me down and crosses his arms, trying to look as tough as possible.

"Well, now that that's sorted out…Uriah told me to tell you that the initiates will be here any minute. You better hurry up cause were making bets on the first jumper."

"Chris," I say calmly," we have like five more minutes till the initiates arrive."

She groans, runs inside and grabs a comb from the bathroom.

"Just let me fix this…" she says brushing mine and Tobias' hair.

"Ready?" Tobias smiles one of those that he reserves only for me.

"Ready."

Addie's POV

I close my eyes and bite my lip feeling the sharp metallic pinch against my flesh. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding in and let my blood drip on the sizzling coals. I did it. No going back.

I walk and sit with all of the other Dauntless initiates, cheers erupting from all sides of me. Mason, my _completely_ Erudite brother, walks up to the stage and cuts his palm swiftly. He stares me down, never taking his eyes off me as he lets his blood fall on the sizzling coals. I gasp and widen my eyes in shock as he smiles and sits down next to me. I turn to him and whisper/hiss ,"Why'd you change?" HE was supposed to be the twin that inherited my father's lab. HE was supposed to take up the teaching job that Mr. Prior **(yes it is Caleb…he is Addie/Mason's teacher and...well... you'll find out more later) **asked him to take. HE was supposed to say goodbye to all of my friends for me. Know, all of those people will be disappointed. Me, on the other hand, no one will care if I'm gone.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." He says, refusing to look at me.

I slap him. Hard. My knuckles burn from the impact of his set jaw and he looks at me like he expected it. I've always been more than capable of protecting myself. He knows that. Especially since we have to walk through the factionless sector to get home from school. So we both know that this excuse is BS.

"Why?" I ask again, my voice shaking with anger ," If anyone stays in Erudite, it should be you."

He presses his lips into a firm line and creases his eyebrows the way Erudites do and stays silent. Then, the ceremony is over and the Dauntless and all of us initiates take off towards the trains. I run beside Mason and struggle to get on the train. An Candor girl with her bright red hair now taken out from her braids, beats Mason to helping me on the train.

"Thanks," I wheeze.

"No problem."

"I'm Addie."

"I'm Rosemary. But call me Rose."

I nod and gesture towards my brother.

"That Erudite kid with the dark curly hair is my twin brother Mason."

"I thought you two looked alike," she says.

There is a silence as we stare at my brother.

"He's cute." She says.

"ROSE!" I say in mock shock.

"Hey! When you're raised in Candor…"

We talk and laugh the whole ride. I forget about the whole _initiation_ thing until an Amity girl screams and refuses to jump off the train. Oh No.


	3. Welcome to Dauntless

Tris' POV

"Anyone want to make bets on the first jumper?" We hear Uriah's loud voice ask.

"Hey Uri," Christina says.

"Better place your bets guys. Winner gets a year supply of dauntless cake." He responds. "ICALLERUDITE!"

"Abnegation," Tobias smiles at me.

"Candor." Christina smirks.

"Dauntless Born," I say.

"I guess I have Amity then," Will sulks. An Amity transferring to Dauntless is rare enough. When it does happen, they're usually the last one(s) to jump.

We make small talk until we see a small blue figure fall from the sky.

"I WIN!" Uri screeches.

I walk up to the net and extend my hand towards the small Erudite . Tobias comes to help me get her out of the net.

"What's your name?" Tobias asks.

I smirk and remember to say," Think about it, you can only choose once."

Addie's POV

I quickly calculate that we have to jump at an angle of 45 degrees exactly in order to-wait. I'm not Erudite anymore. I'm Dauntless and can make rash decisions…even if it means getting hurt. Rose grabs my hand and we are prepared to jump out when Mason grabs my other hand and stares at me. I refuse to stare back and jump. Letting go of both Rose and Mason's hands. I see them both land and I am about to as well when Taylee Matthews **(A/N: Yes Jeanine's daughter)**, my ex-best friend from Erudite shoves me **(A/N: Yes in midair...it can happen)** and I start to fall. I grasp the side of the building desperately and struggle to get up. Someone grabs my hand and pulls me up. I stare into his chocolate brown eyes. Mason.

"See what I mean...Dauntless Initiation is tough." He smirks.

"Shut up," I turn and stalk away from him but he grabs my wrist.

"Ok fine...the real reason I came to Dauntless is that I wanted to let go of the past and all of the bad memories that come with it." He says and I immediately know what he's talking about.

_Flashback_

_Eight year old Mason and I get home from school and see our drunk older brother, Aiden, with a belt in his hand. I tap his shoulder and the belt comes down across my cheek._

_"Addie!" I hear Mason scream. _

_Aiden then kicks out my knees and punches me in the jaw causing the edges around my vision to blacken. I lay on the floor pretending to be dead, the most logical thing to do. That's when he starts hitting Mason. His blood spurting all over the fluffy blue carpet._

_"Mace!" I wheeze. I need to get up and help him but even trying to sit straight causes searing pain. _

That is when I kept admiring the Dauntless for being so brave. No wonder Mason chose to come here. I hug him and whisper,"Sorry" over and over again.

After waiting for another five minutes, a Dauntless leader comes up, his name is Eric I think. He tells us that our second challenge as initiates in to get in the Dauntless headquarters by jumping into (what seems to be) a black hole. He abruptly stops talking and taps his foot, expecting something. _Oh_, _he's waiting for one of us to jump. _I look around and see that all of the initiates are bigger and stronger than me. Passing initiation will be harder than I expected.

_Maybe being the first jumper will give me an advantage..._

I don't think as I slowly creep to the ledge. I bend my knees and jump.

There is a rush of air and suddenly I hit a hard surface, all of the wind is suddenly knocked out of me. A hand is stretching out towards me and I eagerly take it. Once I'm down I look up to see a large brown net.

"I WIN!" I hear someone say amidst the cheering Dauntless.

"What's your name?" A tall man with dark blue eyes asks. He is holding hands with a short grey eyed girl who smirks and says, "Think about it, you can only choose once."

I bite my lip and think. Adelaide. Adele? No. Delia? No...too ? That's the name Mason gave me...

"Addie." I settle on.

"Make the announcement Six," the man says to (I'm assuming) his girlfriend.

"First jumper Addie!," Six screams," welcome to Dauntless."


	4. The Initiates

**A/N: **

**Thanks to everyone who read my story so far! I've even got viewers from CHINA! Anyway...sorry for not updating in a long time but here it is! All 989 words. Please Rate, Review, and Follow. Thanks!**

**-Vani**

**I AM MOST DEFINATELY NOT VERONIA ROTH. **

**PREVIOUSLY**

There is a rush of air and suddenly I hit a hard surface, all of the wind is suddenly knocked out of me. A hand is stretching out towards me and I eagerly take it. Once I'm down I look up to see a large brown net.

"I WIN!" I hear someone say amidst the cheering Dauntless.

"What's your name?" A tall man with dark blue eyes asks. He is holding hands with a short grey eyed girl who smirks and says, "Think about it, you can only choose once."

I bite my lip and think. Adelaide. Adele? No. Delia? No...too ? That's the name Aiden gave me...

"Addie." I settle on.

"Make the announcement Six," the man says to (I'm assuming) his girlfriend .

"First jumper Addie!," Six screams," Welcome to Dauntless."

**Tris' POV**

The first jumper, an Erudite girl with long wavy black hair and light brown skin, confidently walks away from the net. I look down and mine and Tobias' intertwined hands.

"Didn't you want to keep this a secret?" I ask

"Sorry. Forgot." He says giving my hand a squeeze before releasing it. Suddenly we hear Uriah screech:

"A YEAR SUPPLY OF DAUNTLESS CAKE FOR ME!" Marlene smacks him causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

Suddenly, we hear another scream as two initiates—wait TWO? A Candor girl and an Erudite boy crash into each other on the net.

"Mace, Rose?" Addie says.

"We both wanted to be second." The boy shrugs.

The Erudite boy, Mace, looks almost exactly the same as Addie. _They must be twins._ Tobias notices as well as he is looking at them in confusion. I turn to tell Christina but she screams

"ROSE! YOU CHOSE DAUNTLESS!" Christina and Rose embrace. I clear my throat and cross my arms.

"Oh sorry Tr-Six. This is my sister Rose."

"Nice to meet you." I extend my hand and she shakes it.

The last few initiates come down and Tobias shows me his list of the transfers.

**First Jumper- Addie (Erudite): She seems fierce like she was made for Dauntless. Somewhat arrogant but is mostly a good kid.**

**Second Jumper- Mason (Erudite): Exactly like his sister (so much so that it's scary)**

**Second Jumper- Rose (Candor): Friendly yet fierce (exactly a mini copy of Christina)**

**Third Jumper- Taylee (Erudite): Slutty, Arrogant, and Annoying**

**Fourth Jumper- Owen (Candor): Arrogant, Rude, and Obnoxious**

**Fifth Jumper- Dylan (Amity): Don't know how he was ever an Amity (in a good way)**

**Sixth Jumper- Devon (Candor): Mean (but not as bad as Owen)**

**Seventh Jumper- Heather (Candor): Made for Amity**

**Eight Jumper- Anna (Candor): Talkative yet is a good kid**

**Ninth Jumper- Kevin (Erudite): Extremely smart. Dunno why he transferred.**

Ten initiates in all. That means no one sits out during fights.

"Transfers, you're with Six and I. Dauntless born, you're with Uriah and Christina…I assume you don't need a tour of the place." Tobias says.

"So in case you weren't listening, my name is Six and this is Four," I gesture towards Tobias and I.

"Wait…your names are numbers?" Rose asks. Wow the sisters are similar.

Four tries to hide a smirk and says," Well _Rose_, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths I would've joined their faction."

"The first lesson you'll learn from us is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" I hiss. No one responds so I raise my voice and say,"GOT IT?"

They all nod and we take them on a tour showing them the Pit, the Chasm, the Cafeteria, and lastly the dorms. I notice the Erudite girl, Taylee, trying to flirt with my boyfriend.

"So Four maybe after this you and I could get some dinner." She puts a hand on his chest and he shifts uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend."

"I promise you that I am sooo much better than her and I haven't even met her yet." She says proudly. I try my best to keep my cool and bite

"Trust me _Tay,_ no one would want to date a slut like you. And I'm sure his girlfriend is a million times better than you," The Erudite girl, Addie, says stealing a glance in my direction. I nod and mentally thank her for helping me to keep calm but all that is thrown out the window when she tries to kiss him.

**Addie's POV**

I stand next to Rose and Mace when Taylee starts to flirt with Four. I see Six biting her tongue trying not to react. I heard their conversation about keeping their relationship a secret. So I decide to say

"Trust me _Tay,_ no one would want to date a slut like you. And I'm sure his girlfriend is a million times better than you" and steal a quick glance in Six's direction. She nods at me gratefully.

Suddenly, Four is pushed on the floor and Taylee (who probably weighs a hundred pounds more than him in fat) sits on him and starts kissing him. Four punches her in the jaw and in the ribcage and she is clearly in pain and bleeding, but doesn't stop. I see Six curl up her fists, ready for a fight but before she can react, I pull Rose and Mace with me and we attempt to (she is really really really fat) roll her off of Four. When Four finally stands up, he hits her till she's unconscious and tells Owen and Devon to take her to the infirmary.

"Be at the training room at 7 o' clock sharp or be factionless. And let this be a warning that if ANYONE distracts from the initiates training, the person responsible will be made factionless." Six shouts and then leaves with Four.

We all claim our beds and then Mace sits next to me.

"That was pretty cool…what you did there."

"Thanks." I say and wave him away. Exhausted by the long and eventful day, I fall asleep.

**A/N:**

**So finally, you've seen one of the weird character connections I had planned. Rose=Christina's sister. Oh I hope you liked Tris' POV.**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	5. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey! Wassup...sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth for 2 months. But here it is finally! CHAPTER 5**

**Previously:**

"Be at the training room at 7 o' clock sharp or be factionless. And let this be a warning that if ANYONE distracts from the initiates training, the person responsible will be made factionless." Six shouts and then leaves with Four.

We all claim our beds and then Mace sits next to me. "That was pretty cool…what you did there."

"Thanks." I say and wave him away. Exhausted by the long and eventful day, I fall asleep.

**Tris's POV: **

I wake up with a start, cold and wet. I fume and look up to see Uriah holding an empty bucket and Tobias getting out of bed, looking ready to punch someone.

"It's 6:30, training starts at 7 and we don't want to miss the best part," Uriah explains,"...WAKING THE INITIATES ON THE FIRST DAY!"

"Great...now I'm going to get hypothermia and miss waking up the initiates," Tobias jokes.

Both of us get up and are dressed within 10 minutes.

"Finally ready?" Uri and Chris were leaning against the wall opposite our door.

Tobias nods curtly and Christina is the first to barge into the initiate's dorm.

**Addie's POV:**

I couldn't sleep through the night, I miss my parents, am constantly in fear of Aiden, and couldn't find my elder sister, Cassidy, yet. Unlike the other initiates, however, I didn't cry myself to sleep.

I look at the small clock on the wall-6:30-might as well start getting dressed. I wake up Rose and Mason and tell them to get ready as well. **(Sorry I don't really like writing getting ready scenes so we'll just skip to when they're done).**

Since it's only 6:40, we decide to go get breakfast. As Rose grabs the handle of the door, it swings open with a lot of force, and Rose stumbles back disoriented. Luckily, Mason catches her.

"Ohmygoshrosei'msosorry!" Christina whisper-shouts.

Rose's nose is bleeding and Tris gets her a few tissues from the bathroom.

"What are you guys doing up anyway?" Four inquires softly.

"We got ready early to eat breakfast," Mace defends

"Well go and be at the training room by 7," Uriah states," and make sure to try the Dauntless cake!"

Rose's nose finally stops bleeding and we head to breakfast.

**Taylee's POV:**

"EVERYONE GET THE HELL UP!"

"ITS ALMOST 7 WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP"

Us initiates scramble to get up and some people stumble on the way to the bathroom. I snicker and take my time getting out of bed.

"BETTER HURRY UP IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST BEFORE TRAINING!"

I look up and see that Four directed that comment towards me. He will be mine. I will make him mine. I mean, who can resist a girl like me.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

**Sorry...this is like a filler chapter so it was probably really boring. Anyway, forgot to do this at the top so:**

**I DONT OWN DIVERGENT...VERONICA ROTH (THE MOST AMAZING WRITER IN THE UNIVERSE) DOES**

:)


End file.
